


Obligation

by musiclovingbitch



Category: Glee
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 04:17:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11283582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musiclovingbitch/pseuds/musiclovingbitch
Summary: Blaine struggles with what he’s feeling, and what he should be feeling.Not AU, but not really canon, either.





	Obligation

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda abstract. Make what you will of it. Kinda inspired by the song Requiem from the musical Dear Evan Hansen.  
> This work is unbeta'ed, and all mistakes are my own.

Kurt’s hand on his shoulder is the only thing he can feel.

“Are you alright?” a whisper, filled with badly-hidden concern.

Blaine thinks about it. He probably takes more time than he should.

“No,” a pause, “no I don’t think I am.”

Kurt’s hand tightens its grip on Blaine’s shoulder.

“Do you want me to stay, or do you want to be alone?”

Blaine tries to get his thoughts straight. He takes too long to answer again.

“I think. I want you here.”

Kurt’s hand moves to his back, resting in between his shoulder blades. The slight warmth through the layers of fabric is still the only thing that he’s able to feel.

He stares at the wooden floorboards and he keeps staring until his eyes start to burn from being kept open so long. Eventually, he blinks. His eyes remain dry. Which isn’t what is supposed to happen.

“This isn’t supposed to happen.”

“Blaine, I’m sorry, I cannot imagine what you must be feeling right n--”

“I’m not talking about that. This isn’t supposed to happen. I shouldn’t not feel…” Blaine trails off, the lump in his throat too large for him to go on.

Kurt’s hand rubs circles across his back.

“It’s okay. You can feel whatever you want, Blaine.”

“No! I shouldn’t not feel something. I should feel sad right now. But… but…” 

Blaine’s eyes start to water.

“Anything and everything you feel is alright. No one gets to decide what you feel, not even you. You don’t get to choose your emotions, honey.”

“But I should, I should be--”

“You should be yourself. Whatever that entails.” Kurt pauses and shuffles closer. “Do you want to talk about it? No pressure.”

“I don’t miss him.” A confession, whispered, filled with fear and doubt.

“Oh, honey…”

“Why don’t I miss him?” it’s said with a hint of desperation.

Blaine finally stops staring at the floorboards between his shoes and looks at Kurt. Kurt raises his free hand and cups Blaine’s cheek gently.

Blaine takes Kurt’s hand and brings it down to his lap, clutching it in between both his own. He keeps his eyes on Kurt’s.

“I… I don’t know, Blaine. I don’t have an answer for you. But, you two weren’t--and he wasn’t--you just, you don’t have to feel anything alright? I don’t want you to believe that you have to feel a certain way. Any way you feel is alright.”

“That’s just it, though. I don’t feel anything. I don’t feel anything at all.” Except you. I always feel you.

Kurt cocks his head to the side, his eyes full of compassion.

“Right now, you don’t have to feel. Just be. You can just be, and that’s enough.”

Kurt feels Blaine’s shoulder relax slightly under his hand.

“Okay?”

Blaine nods, and sags against Kurt’s body. Kurt’s hands come around him, and they both fall back on the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Also rebloggable on Tumblr at http://musiclovingbitch.tumblr.com/post/162174600410/obligation, for anyone interested.


End file.
